Blood, Lust, And Death
by Candlelight Kiss
Summary: After an accident with his mother, Naruto is left behind with a severe case of amnesia, he feels he should of died with her but his wishes still remain ungranted. So what will happen when he finds out the real purpose why he was left on earth? Sasunaru.


Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters sadly. And as far as warnings go: BoyxBoy so if you don't like than please don't read. No flames! You've been warned.

-

-

-

Summary- After an accident with his mother, Naruto is left behind with a severe case of amnesia, he feels he should of died with her but his wishes still remain ungranted. So what will happen when he finds out the real purpose why he was left on earth. Blood, lust, and yaoi… what more could you ask for :D

-

-

-

Chapter- Stolen

"_I can't be with you anymore, Naruto, I follow 'them' now" Itachi whispered gently, his beautiful onyx eyes darkening as he shifted his gaze away from me, scared. " If you were to be caught with me, then he would be sure to kill you, maybe even worse."_

_I could feel the world slipping out from underneath me as I reached out to touch him, just one last time, that's all I wanted. "Please, don't go Itachi! I need you with me, you said that you were always going to be my side!" I wept frightened, clinging to him with all my strength. I needed him to stay with me, or life wasn't worth it…worth living. _

"_Please don't make this harder than it already is, I have to go! He's coming!" He spat frantically turning away from me running deeper into the silent forest, all I could do was sit on the cold damp ground staring at my last vision of him…forever._

"No…" I managed to choke out "That could never happen." _Would _never happen! He's the only connection I have left to my past and I don't plan to lose him so easily.

"Naruto? Are you coming to lunch?" One of the teacher's assistants chimed trying to get a hold of my attention "Mr. Uzamaki are you listening to me?" I clasped my eyes shut trying to tune her out but the voice wouldn't stop echoing throughout my head. Every single sound created a new pain that spread rapidly throughout my body, but I reopened them as soon as I felt myself falling. The whole world seemed to stop at that exact moment, no one moved, no one spoke I couldn't hear a single noise except for my own body collapsing on the concrete ground. Everything began to blur, even the building I laid no more than four feet away was starting to fade into the thick darkness of my imagination.

I tried reaching for it but all I could see was a tall dark figure walking straight towards… _me_? He seemed like an angel finally sent down from the heavens to save me from this hell they call a world. I was now free to see my mother again. But that thought was soon shattered by the warmth of his hands wandering underneath my back, it was still to real to be '_heaven_'.

The very last thing I felt before I was sucked into the abyss of oblivion was the unbearable pain spreading throughout my entire body and the warm arms pulling me into theirs as his lips gently pressed against my ear.

"_I'm sorry."_

"Naruto… _Naruto_?" Someone whispered, shaking me slightly "Hurry! We have to get going soon."

"Hmm?"

"We 'really' have to go or else I'm in for it, so please wake-up!" The unfamiliar voice rose a little above a murmur but still in a soft voice similar to Itachi's, but not as deep, gentle kind of. It made me feel like I was home again, when I still had a family 'to' go home to.

I quickly shielded my eyes letting them adjust to the sun beating through the cars window while I listened to the peaceful hum of the engine. There was serenity throughout my body for a single second before the cruel reality finally set in. My gaze drifted out of it's trance-like state and onto the driver, hoping it was someone I knew. But of course, my luck couldn't be that lucky.

There was a boy that looked to be around 17 or 18 staring directly at me with a concerned expression plastered on his face, yet his eyes were cold and unreadable. Though his posture was completely still, he didn't seem uneasy at all. The exact opposite actually, his features showed something vaguely different like excitement.

"I thought you were dead for a second" He sighed letting out a chuckle as his lips formed into small grin. "You hit your head pretty hard you know"

"Who are you?" I asked quietly but was cut off by the stranger's supple voice. "Sai, but you can call me whatever you'd like."

"Stop the car" I couldn't prevent the queasiness from coming any longer, my stomach had already been on the brink of starvation _before _this all happened; my hands were shaking slightly while my mind went nearly blank trying to process all that was going on. What exactly was going on? "I said stop the car!!"

"Sorry, I can't do that sweet-pea but we can grab a bite to eat before we get your belongings."

"Take me home…" I forced myself to talk as clearly as possible, but my quivering lips made that nearly _impossible. _

"Fine, have it your way then but listen carefully okay: When we get there you'll pay attention to every single word I say or else you'll be good as dead, are we clear?"

"…"

"If you don't cooperate, then you'll surely die, so is it a yes or a no?" He threatened.

I continued to stare at the dashboard to scared to say anything else.

Why does he seem so familiar? His smile, his scent, his everything… except this newly found silence. The atmosphere that was forming between us was completely new. There was definitely something wrong here.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He alleged breaking the silence.

"I didn't bring a camera, you kinda dropped by unexpectedly." I grumbled beneath my breath looking away.

"Don't hold anything against me 'kay! I don't want to be in this position any more than you do and if it were up to me… I would get someone else to do it." He said in an almost defeated way. "If I let you in on a little secret, will you not be so… childish?

"I guess."

"I'm taking you to your fiancé."

-

-

-

Please R&R!!!! I hope you liked it and I will update as soon as I can.

~Candlelight Kiss~


End file.
